


Winter Slumber Mode: Activate!

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cold Weather, Funny, Narcolepsy, also he dreams of moomins, guess who this is about did you guess eska yep its him congrats goddamn, this idiot doesnt even have SOCKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Truth be told, it is pretty cute how happy these new, winter appropriate clothes make the harbinger of destruction.The problems start manifesting when he’s called several times by several people and fails to show up to any of them.





	Winter Slumber Mode: Activate!

Eska shouldn’t be allowed to wear warm clothes.

 

At least not at work.

 

Sure, his t-shirt and overalls and damn bare feet make everybody shiver for him although he doesn’t seem to feel the harsh freezing climate.

(He claims his mask keeps him warm enough, but even taking his paranormality in account everybody else can safely conclude that is utter bullshit.)

That does not mean that Niamh had to make a grand dive into her maternal instincts and gift him the biggest sweater she could find. Or that Kim should have bought thermic socks for him. Or that Wally just couldn’t help but get him a wool beanie.

 

Truth be told, it is pretty cute how happy these new, winter appropriate clothes make the harbinger of destruction. Watching him squeal with his grave hoarse voice as he flaps his arms in sleeves three times their width, smothers his face in his hat or plays in amazement with his now warmer toes like an excited pup just puts a smile on one’s face.

 

The problems start manifesting when he’s called several times by several people and fails to show up to any of them.

When Thomas screams for him in a vent from which seems to come a light snoring, a loud ‘bang’ preceeds the demon’s face as he crawls out of it with a slight groan.

In the animators’ room’s air duct now there’s a dent as if someone punched the metal by reflex.

 

Then, Grant finds the factotum curled up in a corner.

He shakes him gently by the shoulder, like he’s learned to do when he fears the other might be having an hallucination and doesn’t want him to overreact and smack him into a wall.

His head rises with a murping sound, asking if the accountant needs any help.

 

And finally.

He just.

Keeps.

_Falling._

 

He’s standing right beside Bertrum and suddenly he’s out cold on the floor, even slamming his head on a cart on the way down. Johnny gets startled when he hears him crash down the stairs. Jack has to rescue him after falling face first in the damn sewer, or he’ll get transported away by the waters.

Once he smacks his body on the orchestra room’s floor after flying down Norman’s projector booth.

He just curls up in a more comfortable position and  _keeps sleeping_.

 

It soon becomes apparent that either his body or his brain - if not both - interprets the cozy warmth of these newly acquired cold repelling clothes as the sign of the beginning of a biologically mandated hibernation that  _will_ take place no matter where, when, or how many people try to keep him awake.

 

As one might imagine, it’s not particularly good for a work environment.

So this needs to cease.

Somehow.

They’re figuring it out.

They can’t really. Tell him to stop wearing clothes.

 

Mostly because he could very well turn up naked and reveal his actual body resembling that of an ancient unfathomable deep ocean amphibian worshipped by fearful populations who would feed him constant and copious sacrifices in terror he would one day emerge from the waters to unleash its unspeakable hunger to the world devouring it in less than three bites, and let’s be real, nobody wants to see that.

 

Maybe Niamh, because she’s into Lovecraftian deep sea horror stuff.

 

But everybody else would rather not.

 

So Joey Drew Studios must look for a solution to this hibernation problem.

In the meantime Kim will try to have Eska abide the rules of humanity for once so he can stop falling asleep in places where he has no buiness being or might just fall off of to his last sumber.

Although, with Eska being himself, unconciously ragdolling to his death is no worse than shifting sides as you dream of hippo-like white trolls.


End file.
